gotascentfandomcom-20200223-history
Sworn Swords
__NOEDITSECTION__ Sworn Swords are minor characters you can recruit to serve in your House, that can assist you in many different ways: * complete storyline Quests * complete Adventures * engage other Lords and Ladies in Player to Player Actions * help your alliance in AvA actions * participate in Tales of Ice and Fire Sworn Swords can be grouped together to form an Adventure Party, which allows you to send them quicker to Adventures. The number of Sworn Swords that can be simultaneously active is equivalent to your Command Points plus Garrison Points. Sworn Swords sent on Quests and Challenges, or used in Tales are not limited this way. 'Types' Sworn Swords range in rarity, and thus will range in price and stats. Sworn Swords purchased for gold will be permanent. If purchased for gold a Rare Sworn Sword will have 3 seal slots open, a Legendary will have 4 seal slots open, and a Peerless will have 5 seal slots open. The gold cost is equal to the cost of opening the same number of seal slots on a Sworn Sword purchased with silver. There are also 2 special sworn swords: * The very first Sworn Sword whose name starts with Helpful you're forced to buy in the Prologue volume. It's a common type Sworn Sword, but without any base stats. It costs 500 ( to buy it and (if it dies) to revive it. * The second special Sworn Sword is peerless type, called Caiden the Fosterling. You receive it upon completion of The Wicked Seed storyline of Volume IV. Like the Helpful Sworn Sword, this one comes without any stats as well, and also costs 500 to revive it. :NOTE: Due to a change in SS pricing, the above mentioned SS currently '''do not' benefit from their special pricing.'' You can reduce the cost of Sworn Swords by up to 10% if you purchase the Draft Horses premium upgrade for 5 from the Warehouse. Once is used to unlock the premium upgrade, it will remain permanently unlocked from that point onwards, throughout all reincarnations. This discount does not apply when resurrecting a dead Sworn Sword. 'Specializations' When your Sworn Sword reaches Rank 3, you will be able to select a specialization for your Sworn Sword. This specialization is one of the nine possible Actions, each point of training in a Specialization grants the Sworn Sword +1% to that Action. 'The All-rounder versus Specialist' An all-rounder is a Sworn Sword with most upgrade points invested into its main stat, a specialist on the other hand has most points invested into one of the specializations. Specialist is far superior compared to all-rounder when it comes to its chosen specialization, and clearly falls behind in other two specializations; while an all-rounder is good in all three actions, but does not excel in any of them. 'Wounds and Dying' While your main character in the game is invincible, your Sworn Swords are not. They can be wounded and killed. Unsuccessful actions generally inflict a wound and, if a Sworn Sword accumulates five wounds at the same time, they will die. A Sworn Sword will acquire two wounds instead of one if you roll a result of 95 - 100 on a Quest, Adventure, or PtP attack; or if an attacker rolls 0-5 on a PtP attack against you (and you are defending). Certain Items and Seals allow a chance of inflicting additional wounds. Wounds will heal by themselves at the rate of 1 per hour; this time can be reduced with talents. Wounds can also be removed with the use of . Dying from wounds inflicted by Quests or Adventures is rare, but defending against PtP or AvA can quickly become deadly for even the most powerful Sworn Swords. While wounded, Sworn Swords suffer a penalty of 20% to their stats and bonuses for each wound they currently have; this reduction includes any stats or bonuses from gear that the Sworn Sword has equipped. A wounded Sworn Sword will have its reduced base stats displayed in red. Dead Sworn Swords can be brought back to life, or they can be buried. Burial removes the Sworn Sword from your Keep, and gear equipped to them is lost. Removing gear before burial will allow you to continue to use those items. Replacing a Sworn Sword costs 100 silver, and after 24 hours the Sworn Sword is returned to your service at one level lower than they were when they died. If your Sworn Sword had been renamed they will have the same name, otherwise they will have a new randomly generated name (see Names, below). 'Ranks and Training' Sworn Swords will gain training points whenever they succeed in Quests, Adventures, Player to Player, and Alliance vs Alliance Actions. When a Sworn Sword has accumulated enough points, they level up to the next Rank and gain a training point. Training points can be applied to any of the three base stats, gaining +2 per training point; or to a single specialization, gaining +1% to that substat. The maximum rank a SS can reach is 127. Sworn Sword Experience can be boosted by wearing weapons, armor or companions that increase the percentage of experience gained from an adventure. Seals can also be used to increase the XP amount. Equipment can also be worn by your character to increase the XP of all sworn swords. 'Retraining' A Sworn Sword that has been trained can be retrained for gold. This refunds all training points the Sword has, allowing you to allocate them anew. The cost for retraining starts at 2 , and increases by 1 each time. 'Names' When a Sworn Sword is generated, three elements are randomised: * Whether the Sword has a title, * The Sword's first name, and * The Sword's second name. Each portrait has a specific title, but a Sworn Sword with that portrait may not have any title when the name is created. First names are gender-specific (though some names have been placed on the wrong list). Second names can come from any region of Westeros or Essos. For 2 a Sworn Sword can be renamed. The new name is subject to profanity filters, but should the SS die, they will retain their name on replacement. 'Battle Sworn Swords' The following Sworn Swords will always have points in their Battle Stat. Sworn Sword Female In Full Plate.jpg|"Helpful" "Strong" More likely to win tournaments than hearts Sworn Sword Male Chivalrous Knight.jpg|"Ser" Fights with honor, speaks with dignity. Sworn Sword Female Dorn.jpg|"Deadly" Deadlier than knives, faster than a serpent Sworn Sword Male Dothraki.jpg|"Deadly" Gets the job done with savage violence Sworn Sword Male Kingsguard.jpg|"Ser" Always keeps his oaths Male Grizzled Veteran.jpg|"Ser" An old veteran settled into management of his household Female Wildling.jpg|"Wild" Surviving the wild requires a fierce determination Male Dark Fighter 1.jpg|"Broad" Don't get on the wrong end of his blade Sworn Sword Male Water Dancer.jpg|"Ser" Quick on his feet and deadly with a sword Sworn Sword Male Scruffy Squire.jpg|"Ser" "Hairy" "Big" Desperate for a chance to prove himself Sworn Sword Male Heavily Scared.jpg|"Ser" Tough as nails and loyal to the bone Sworn Sword Female Groom.jpg|"Tough" Comfortable tending horses or leading them to battle Sworn Sword Female Dark 02.jpg|"Swift" Can hunt and take down any prey Male_Battle_01.jpg|"Fierce" An animal on the battlefield Female_Battle_01.jpg|"Coordinated" Gets the job done male_battle_02.jpg|"Savage" A proven warrior of great ferocity Female_Battle_02.jpg|"Quiet" Lets her sword do the talking Male_Battle_03.jpg|"Savage" A knight of the realm Female_Battle_03.jpg|"Tough" A veteran of many battles Male_Battle_04.jpg|"Ser" Commander of countless victories Female_Battle_04.jpg|"Accurate" Never misses her target female_battle_05.jpg|"Spearwife" Kissed by fire Male_battle_05.jpg|"Furious" None live to tell the tale female_battle_06.jpg|"Savage" Lives for the thrill of battle male_battle_06.jpg|"Raging" A furious warrior out for revenge 'Trade Sworn Swords' The following Sworn Swords will always have points in their Trade Stat. Sworn Sword Portly Male Merchant.jpg|"Big" Success in trade evidenced by rounded belly Sworn Sword Female Exotic Dress.jpg|Costly dress and jewels denote a high station Sworn Sword Female Sharp Merchant.jpg|"Tricky" A keen eye makes for a sharp trading partner Sworn Sword Female Tavern Wench.jpg|"Tricky" Overhears much, and puts it to good use Sworn Sword Female Artisan.jpg|"Wise" Earns a pretty penny for quality craftsmanship Sworn Sword Male Actor.jpg|"Tricky" To trade or not to trade that is the question Sworn Sword Female Noble Smiling.jpg|"Elegant" Trades in the finest of all things Male Merchant Captain.jpg|"Lucky" Knowing the high seas means knowing the best trade routes Sworn Sword Male Dark Fighter 2.jpg|"Wary" Will know if you try to undercut him Sworn Sword Male Summer Island Merchant.jpg|"Lucky" A trustworthy trader, known far and wide Sworn Sword Male Bard.jpg|"Lucky" Life as a traveling bard opens many doors Sworn Sword Female Hearty Innkeeper.jpg|"Wise" She has valuable goods and a sharp ear Male Dark 01.jpg|"Traveled" Has been far and wide Sworn Sword Male Trade 01.jpg|"Crafty" Constructs the best deals Female Trade 01.jpg|"Productive" High expectations for getting flavorful goods female_trade_02.jpg|"Crafty" Negotiates the best deals Male_Trade_02.jpg|"Keen" A keen eye for valuable goods Male_Trade_03.jpg|"Charming" Talks his way to the best bargains Female Trade 03.jpg|"Kind" Seeks out the best contracts Female_Trade_04.jpg|"Madam" Her tavern has everything you need Male Trade 04.jpg|"Helpful" His customers are always pleased Female_Trade_05.jpg|"Perceptive" Gets what she wants Male_Trade_05.jpg|"Sharp" Sharp eyes and quick wit helps in securing the best deals Female_trade_06.jpg|"Winsome" Her affable demeanor masks shrewd business practices Male trade 06.jpg|"Proud" Connected with luminaries on either side of the Narrow Sea 'Intrigue Sworn Swords' The following Sworn Swords will always have points in their Intrigue Stat. Sworn Sword Female Camp Follower.jpg|Quickly learns the ins and outs of every organization Sworn Sword Young Female Court Attendant.jpg|"Clever" Gentle manners hide a vicious tongue Sworn Sword Male Shifty Saboteur.jpg|"Small" Not afraid to get his hands dirty Sworn Sword Female Sly Thief.jpg|"Deft" Rarely seen or heard, except when collecting payment Sworn Sword Male Pickpocket.jpg|"Deft" Blends into a crowd to do his secret work Sworn Sword Female Court Gossip.jpg|"Big" Chats the most salacious secrets out of everyone Sworn Sword Male Former Septon.jpg|"Wise" Puts his talents to use in less than honorable ways Sworn Sword Female Septa.jpg|"Holy" Displease the Seven and displease her Male Nightswatch.jpg|"Wandering" "Big" Walks the realm collecting secrets Female Dark Spy 1.jpg|"Sneaky" Only seen when wants to be Male Lazy Courtier.jpg|"Lazy" May seem inactive but pays attention to secrets Sworn Sword Female Old.jpg|"Old" With age comes wisdom Sworn Sword Female Dark Court Attendant.jpg|"Refined" A model of both gentility and guile Sworn Sword Male Intrigue 01.jpg|"Shrewd" Knows how to read people and learn their secrets Sworn_Sword_Female_Intrigue_01.jpg|"Creative" Able to find and use the best angles Male Intrigue 02.jpg|"Sly" Gathers the most sensitive information Female_Intrigue_02.jpg|"Devious" "Reliable" Meets the challenge of any job Male_Intrigue_03.jpg|"Shifty" Wields secrets like a weapon Female_Intrigue_03.jpg|"Devious" Meets the challenge of any job Female Intrigue 04.jpg|"Elegant" Don't trust her, don't turn your back on her Male_Intrigue_04.jpg|"Deadly" Inspires fear and sleepless nights upon all his enemies Female Intrigue 05.jpg|"Unseen" You never know who is listening Male_intrigue_05.jpg|"Devious" Those who trust him... Male_intrigue_06.jpg|"Grim" Disappears into the shadows female_intrigue_06.jpg|"Astute" Cultivates a marvelous collection of secrets medicines Category:Game Mechanics Category:Sworn Swords